In order for organizations to be accessible to customers, for example to provide adequate sales and after-sales support, it is advantageous to the organization to allow a customer to communicate with a resource of the organization by any one of a number of media types or communication protocols that may be convenient for and accessible to a customer. For example, a particular customer may find it most convenient to communicate with the organization using a conventional telephone unit, whereas another custom may prefer to interact with the organization utilizing electronic mail (e-mail) or over the World Wide Web (WWW) utilizing a text chat capability. The allocation of resources to communication requests from customers received over a variety of media types may prove challenging to organizations. While traditional systems, such as Automatic Call Distributors (ACDs), may be able to handle and allocate communication requests received over one particular media type or using one particular communication protocol, such systems are typically not equipped to handle and allocate communication requests received via a further media type or communication protocol.